HAF: Melee
Melee Combat Close quarters combat is the core of Hyper Action Force’s gameplay. To ensure that gameplay possesses depth and scalability, it will be our most complex system. That said, ease of access is an incredibly high priority for this melee system, and as such, only four inputs will be utilized. There are 5 features that comprise Melee Combat: MELEE SUBFEATURE 1: JABS ● Robots may jab by pressing while holding either L2/R1-- the corrosponding blocking hand must be used to throw the punch. Each jab is thrown from the robot’s right arm. All jabs are quick, short-ranged punches that deal relatively little damage if they connect, but are a low risk offensive commitment. ● Jabs may be interrupted if a robot is damaged during the wind-up or cooldown of the animation, which triggers a stagger-state. ● Jabs are stifled by Ranged Attacks, or properly spaced Straights. ● Jabs are a key component in overwhelming a passive, block-happy opponent at a very close range. ● Jabs will also catch opponents who strafe, as blocking will track their movements, and the jab is fast enough to hit this on reaction. Jabs are triggered by pressing while holding either L2/R1. When a jab is triggered it will immediately force the right or left fist of the robot forward. If the player is currently in an animation involving the jabbing arm, they will not be able to jab. If the robot’s fist comes into contact with the enemy robot during a the hitbox of the jab, damage will be inflicted onto the enemy. After hitting an enemy, or extending fully, the robot’s arm will return to its normal resting position. At this point the player is free to use the jabbing arm again. MELEE SUBFEATURE 2: Straight ● Robots may throw a Straight Punch by pressing down and holding either and releasing L2/R2 before 30 frames. There is no difference between holding and releasing L2/R2 in the time between 1-29 frames; a straight cannot be charged for additional damage. The straight is a medium risk/medium reward offensive commitment that capitalizes on proper timing and spacing. ● Straight Punches reach significantly further than a jab, but are slower and can be mitigated by blocking, sidestepping, or preemptively interrupted by a very close range jab or a long ranged attack. Straights excel when thrown in medium range combat. ● When a player holds down L2/R2, their robot's movement speed decreases to 30% until it has been released. Straights are the primary means to damage the enemy player. Straights on the left and right behave identically aside from being on opposite sides of the body. Each arm, however, may be controlled independently. The left trigger controls the left arm and the right trigger controls the right arm. As a player holds down the trigger, the robot’s arm will pull itself back, with the elbow extending to the space behind the robot, and the fist next to the shoulder. This pullback action will take 30 frames until the Straight becomes more damaging. For each thirty frames the player holds the arm back, it will gain additional damage (1.25/1.5/1.75/2.0 X for each thirty frames that the player holds the punch), until it has doubled in strength. Releasing the trigger at any point during this pullback will cause the robot’s fist to become a Straight. After hitting an enemy, or extending fully, the robot’s arm will return to its normal resting position. At this point the player is free to use that arm again. Straights will lock the player down into the animation. No other animations may be played committed to while in the straight, except for COMBINATION PUNCH 1, which is triggered by pressing the other arm's straight during a time frame. THIS PORTION BELOW IS OUTDATED - - - - - - - - MELEE SUBFEATURE 3: Hook ● Robots may ‘charge’ a Hook by pressing down and holding either and releasing L2/R2 between 30 frames and 90 frames. There is no difference between holding and releasing L2/R2 in the time between 30-90 frames; a Hook cannot be charged for additional damage. The Hook is a high risk/high reward offensive commitment that capitalizes on proper timing and spacing, and emphasizes lateral damage against opponents attempting to sidestep Jabs and Straights ● Hooks reach further than a Straights, but are slower and can be mitigated by blocking or preemptively interrupted by a close range jabs, or a long ranged attack. Heavy Punches excel when thrown between the liminal state of medium/long range combat. ● When a Robot is charging a Hook, their movement speed decreases to 30%. Hooks deal excessive damage to the enemy player. Hooks on the left and right behave identically aside from being on opposite sides of the body, and thus reach opponents sidestepping in specific directions better. The left trigger controls the left arm and the right trigger controls the right arm. As a player holds down the trigger, the robot’s arm will pull itself back, with the elbow extending to the space behind the robot, and the fist next to the shoulder. This pullback action will take between 30-90 frames; if the player holds the Hook for longer than 90 frames, the Hook will instead become a Haymaker. Releasing the trigger at any point during this Hook time-frame pullback will cause the robot’s fist to arc outwards and forward until it reaches maximum arm’s reach, which is even longer than the Straight's reach. After hitting an enemy, or extending fully, the robot’s arm will return to its normal resting position. At this point the player is free to use that arm again. MELEE SUBFEATURE 4: Haymaker ● Robots may ‘charge’ a haymaker by pressing down and holding either and releasing L2/R2 after holding it for longer than 90 frames. A Haymaker cannot be charged for additional damage The Haymaker is a very high risk/ very high reward offensive commitment that also specializes in both range and lateral movement shutdown. ● Haymakers are the longest range Melee Attacks in the game, but are excessively slow.Blocking and interruption via melee are relevant concerns, but ranged attacks are an even more pressing issue, as Haymakers are equally as slow as they are and possess less range than them. Haymakers excel at punishing sidestepped moves, punishing sidestepping, punishing whiffed opponent's moves (ie. an opponent throws a straight and it misses a robot charging a Haymaker), or punishing misused ranged attacks (from a close position). ● When a Robot is charging a Haymaker, their movement speed decreases to 30%. Haymakers deal excessive damage the enemy player. Haymakers on the left and right arm behave identically aside from being on opposite sides of the body. The left trigger controls the left arm and the right trigger controls the right arm. As a player holds down the trigger, the robot’s arm will pull itself back, with the elbow extending to the space behind the robot, and the fist next to the shoulder. This pullback action will take roughly 90 frames+ to reach its end. Releasing the trigger at any point during this pullback will cause the robot’s fist to move forward until it reaches maximum arm’s reach. After hitting an enemy, or extending fully, the robot’s arm will return to its normal resting position. At this point the player is free to use that arm again.Straights are the primary means to damage the enemy player. Haymakers on the left and right behave identically aside from being on opposite sides of the body. Each arm, however, may be controlled independently.